Split Ends
by Miyanon
Summary: Veggie has a split personality complex and the Briefs have to figure out how to get him back to normal. And not to mention Goku! ~COMPLETED!~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta no ouji sweats heavily in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. He knows it's coming. He knows what it wants. He just doesn't know if he can resist it this time. If he's strong enough to fight back.  
  
He glances over at the thermostat. 60 degrees. But he's so hot, he can swear it has to be at least 500. There has to be some way to keep himself from roasting alive. He gets out of the sweat soaked sheets and fumbles towards the closed window. Suddenly it comes.  
  
Vegeta screams and grabs at his head, falling to his knees. He yells into the empty silence of the night, "NO! STAY AWAY! IT'S MINE! IT BELONGS TO ME! IT'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE!"  
  
Vegeta can feel it. It's stronger, too strong. He feels himself weakening. He won't make it this time. He looks up at Bulma sleeping in their bed, totally ignorant of the changes taking place. It almost has him now. The doomed ouji whispers, "Good-bye...forever." Then he passes out onto the floor.  
  
Nothing stirred. The ominous silence carried the feeling of death. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes opens and gets up. He is different than before. His expression is softer. His eyes aren't pulled into a constant scowl and his cocky smirk is replaced by a warm smile.  
  
Without a word, he gets back into bed and kisses Bulma goodnight. Then he goes back to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma wakes up early next morning and sees Vegeta is already up. She sighs, thinking, {He's probably training again. That is so typical of him.} But then the smell of cooking wafts into the room. Bulma thinks, {ChiChi's cooking again...}  
  
She suddenly bolts out of bed, {Wait a sec! ChiChi's not here! She's at her house with Goku! But then who's cooking?} Bulma grabs a bathrobe and hurries down to the kitchen. Warily she peers inside the room and to her utter and total shock she sees Vegeta flipping flapjacks as if he was doing it his whole life.  
  
Bulma stares at him, "Vegeta! What are you doing?!"  
  
Vegeta looks at her direction and smiles, "Obyo Bulma-Chan. I'm just making breakfast."  
  
"JUST making breakfast?! I didn't even know that you can cook!"  
  
"I was always able to cook. How do you want your eggs?"  
  
Bulma answers, "Uh, over-easy. And if you could cook, then why did you always yell at me to fix your food for you?!"  
  
Vegeta shrugs, placing Bulma's plate in front of her, "I dunno. I guess I was just lazy. Gomen nasai. I'll try and be better...Bulma-Chan? Oh dear." Bulma had just fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma watches the small ouji clean the house for about the fifth time in a row, still in shock after what Vegeta said "...Gomen nasai. I'll try and be better..." Bulma shudders. How easily the words rolled off his tongue. Something is definitely not right.  
  
About that time, Mirai wakes up and heads down to the kitchen. He finds himself in a totally spotless house. Seeing Bulma sitting on the couch in the living room, Mirai walks over to her and says, "Wow, Kaasan! Great job on the house! You must've worked for hours!"  
  
Bulma mutters, "Actually you have to thank your tousan for that."  
  
Mirai says in confusion, "Nani?"  
  
Suddenly he hears, "WATCH OUT!" Mirai has enough time to turn around before he gets run over by Vegeta with a vacuum cleaner.  
  
Vegeta skids to a halt and goes to help Mirai up, "Mirai! Gomen nasai! I should've looked where I was going!"  
  
Mirai sits up and rubs the bump on his head, "That's okay. I've had worse hits than that." But then he realizes it was his father who apologized, "Tousan?!"  
  
Bulma says, "I know. He's been acting strangely ever since he woke up. Vegeta, get me another cup of coffee please."  
  
Vegeta says, "Yes, Bulma-Chan." He zips to the kitchen and zips back with a cup of that evil black brew. The ouji turned servant-boy asks Mirai, "Do you want anything? I made pancakes."  
  
Mirai stares at him in disbelief, "No, that's okay. I'm not hungry."  
  
Vegeta doesn't seem the least bit perturbed. He says, "That's fine. Oh yeah, I got a present for you." He swiftly pulls out a long, gift-wrapped package and gives it to Mirai.  
  
Mirai's eyes widen, "A present?"  
  
Vegeta nods, "Yup!"  
  
Mirai frowns and cautiously opens it up. He finds a beautiful gold hilted sword with a shiny steel blade that gives off a dazzle of different colors whenever it reflected sunlight. Mirai says in awe, "Whoa..."  
  
Vegeta asks anxiously, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it. I love it!" Then Mirai narrows his eyes and asks, suspiciously, "Why did you get it for me?"  
  
"Just to replace the one I threw away while cleaning."  
  
Mirai pales, "You threw away my sword?!"  
  
The ouji nods and continues, "That reminds me. I should do another round." He goes back to cleaning the house, racing the vacuum out of the room.  
  
An infuriated Mirai yells at his father's retreating back, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW AWAY MY SWORD! SHE HAD SENTIMENTAL VALUE!"  
  
Bulma raises an eyebrow, "She?"  
  
Mirai blushes and sits down, "Nevermind."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma yells, "VEGETA NO OUJI! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"  
  
Vegeta cocks his head and asks innocently, "What did I do?"  
  
"Your obsessive cleanliness is disturbing. You're spoiling the Trunks' with present every hour on the hour. AND YOU'RE WAY TOO NICE!"  
  
The clueless ouji offers her a plate, "More escargot?"  
  
Bulma takes one and says politely, "Arigatou." Then she shakes it off, "DON'T GET ME OFF THE TOPIC!"  
  
She chews on a snail and adds, "Another thing, YOU COOK BETTER THAN I DO TOO! I want to know what you're up to!"  
  
Vegeta says, "But I'm not up to anything. I just want to make you happy." Bulma laughs, "HA! That's a laugh! I know you better than that!"  
  
The ouji smiles mysteriously, "Do you now?"  
  
The clock suddenly strikes one o'clock and right on cue Trunks is by his father's side saying, "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"  
  
Bulma sighs, "Trunks, your tousan didn't have time to-"  
  
But Vegeta pulls out two presents out from under the bed and gives one to his fervent eight-year-old, "Here you go, son."  
  
Trunks opens it up eagerly and sees it's a new video game, "YAY! You're the greatest, Tousan! Arigatou domo!"  
  
Vegeta asks, "Where's Mirai?"  
  
Trunks says, "He doesn't want his present. He doesn't like the way you've been acting."  
  
Vegeta says crestfallen, "Oh, I see..."  
  
Trunks pipes up, "Can I have it?" His father nods sullenly. Trunks says happily, "Yay!" He takes the present and skips out of the room.  
  
Bulma watches Vegeta with a raised eyebrow, "V-Chan? Are you alright?"  
  
Vegeta bites his lip and sniffles, "I tried do hard to make him happy. And he takes all my work and throws it back in my face! What do I have to do to get him to like me?!"  
  
Bulma sweatdrops, "Uh, Vegeta. He liked you before you started acting strangely. You just try too hard."  
  
Vegeta asks, "You think so?"  
  
Bulma nods her head vigorously, "Oh yeah! Definitely!"  
  
"Maybe you're right..."  
  
Bulma thinks, {YES!}  
  
But then Vegeta adds, "I'll just presents every other hour instead of every hour!"  
  
Bulma falls over anime style. On the floor she thinks, {Oh well. At least he stopped crying.}  
  
Vegeta says, "Anyway, I better get going on washing the sheets!" Bulma jumps up and glares at him, "You already did it five times in a row!"  
  
The ouji corrects her, "No, those were the towels. I only did the sheets three times."  
  
Bulma rolls her eyes, "ONLY three times, huh?"  
  
Vegeta adds, "While I'm at it, I can go do the groceries and clean the house again. I also reserved a table for us at 'Chez Pierre' at 9. And-"  
  
Bulma screams, "ENOUGH!!"  
  
Vegeta cocks his head at her, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why are you helping out in the house so much?!"  
  
Vegeta smiles, "I guess I'm just bubbling with energy."  
  
"Then why don't you train or something?!"  
  
Vegeta twiddles his fingers, "Uh...well, I...um...How do I say this? I don't want to train anymore. I don't like to."  
  
Bulma stares at him, "...Vegeta, if you don't train, then how do you expect to be stronger than Goku?"  
  
Vegeta says quietly, "I don't want to be stronger than Kakarrotto. I don't want to fight ever again."  
  
Bulma's reaction is immediate. She grabs the Vegeta's shirt and yells, "Okay, who are you? AND WHERE THE HECK IS MY HUSBAND?!"  
  
Vegeta bows his head, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you."  
  
************************************************************************ End of part one.  
  
Miyanon: So it's a cliffhanger, sue me. Is this really Vegeta? If it isn't, then who is this mysterious imposter, who coincidentally looks exactly like our favorite little ouji? Find out on the next chapter. See ya then!  
  
P.S. Galexz, you asked for a long chapter. Here you go. 


	2. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta paces the living room floor, pauses to look at Mirai, Trunks, and Bulma sitting on the couch, mutters some incoherent curse, and goes back to pacing.  
  
He finally stops and sighs, "I suppose I'll have to be blunt. I'm not the Vegeta that you know."  
  
Bulma mutters, "Hmmph. That's obvious."  
  
Vegeta says, "I'm actually the REAL Vegeta."  
  
The three stare at him with big wide-eyes, "WHAT?!"  
  
Bulma says, "Don't tell me you did some inner soul searching or something."  
  
Vegeta says, "No, no! That's not it at all! I'm going to have to start from the beginning...You see, when I was a little boy, I was a normal saiyan prince...except I hated fighting, I'm squeamish around blood, I'm not very aggressive, and I let bullies pick on me, and...Okay, maybe I wasn't normal. But then, as you know, my planet blew up and my whole entire race was destroyed. And being the gentle person that I am, it was a terrible traumatic experience. In fact it was so bad, I couldn't handle it."  
  
He pauses to look up at the three, to see them watching him intently, and he continues, "I developed a split personality to cope...At first I was almost happy he was there. He was sort of like a big brother. He took care of the bullies, he always looked after our best interests, and he did all the dirty work. But most importantly, he took away the pain."  
  
Bulma, Mirai, and Trunks watch him talk with quiet apprehension, slowly coming to understand what happened.  
  
Vegeta sighs and says quietly, "But my relief soon turned to horror as I realized that he was getting control of my body more often. There were times he took control for whole weeks and all I could do was watch and wait. I found out he was getting stronger off of my anger. I tried to resist but it was too late. One day he took over and I was never able to control my body ever again. That is, until last night...I'm sure you know by now what was the product of my split personality complex."  
  
Bulma says, "My Vegeta..."  
  
Trunks gets up and yells, "Where is he scum bag! Where's my tousan?!" Somewhere deep in Gentle Vegeta's mind, our favorite little ouji screams, LET ME OUT! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!  
  
Gentle Vegeta says quietly, "I don't know."  
  
Trunks threatens him with his fist, "You better know or else you're gonna get it!"  
  
Gentle Vegeta backs away, "I don't want any trouble."  
  
Mirai grabs Trunks' fist, "Chibi! Calm down! It's not his fault for what happened."  
  
Trunks snarls, "Yes it is. He took his body back."  
  
Mirai snaps, "And you blame him for that?!"  
  
Trunks yells, "Yes, I do!" Gentle Vegeta shrinks back a little, visibly hurt from Trunks' hatred towards him.  
  
Bulma says, "Mr. Nice Vegeta-"  
  
Gentle Vegeta says, "Actually, I'd like to be called Edward."  
  
The three stare at him, "EDWARD?!"  
  
Edward blushes, "I kinda like that name."  
  
If Vegeta had control of his hands, he'd slap himself on the forehead, Of all the ridiculous names to be called. Edward! Why Edward?!  
  
Bulma sweatdrops, "Uh, okay...Edward...how did you get control back, after all these years?"  
  
Edward says, "Oh that. It was easy. I didn't do a thing. You three did everything for me."  
  
Mirai frowns, "Us? What did we do?"  
  
Edward asks, "You don't know? Well obviously, you took the away the anger. He needed that to stay strong. You made him happy. And at the same time, you made him weak."  
  
Trunks mutters, "You're starting to sound like one of my father's lectures."  
  
"That was the principle of his lectures. He knew happiness would destroy him. But when Bulma came along, he allowed himself some. But then he kept giving himself more and more, until...here I am. Back to normal."  
  
Then he smiles, mocking them, "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to get my life back. I don't know how to thank you enough. I am forever in your debts. I shall be your devoted servant from this day forward. My only goal will be to keep you happy."  
  
Mirai moans, "I don't believe it. We traded our father for a puppy dog."  
  
Bulma asks the possessed ouji, "Look, you want to make us happy, right?"  
  
Edward nods his head vigorously, "Oh yes! Definitely!"  
  
Bulma says, "Well I know this is asking a little much, but-"  
  
Edward frowns, "No, never. I'm not letting him take over my body again."  
  
Mirai says, "But if you took into consideration-"  
  
Edward covers his ears and sings, "I can't hear you. Fa-lala-lala."  
  
Mirai and Bulma look at each other and sweatdrop. Trunks can't take it anymore and he runs up to his room. Edward watches him leave and asks, "He hates me, doesn't he?"  
  
Mirai says, "Yup."  
  
Edward says hopefully, "But maybe over time-"  
  
Mirai shakes his head, "Nope. As far as you're concerned, you murdered our father."  
  
The gentle saiyan pales and shivers, "Murder?! Do you have to use that word?!"  
  
Bulma, who was quiet most of the time, says, "I think we're going to have to tell Son-Kun what happened. Nobody else. We'll try to keep Edward as secret as possible."  
  
Edwards asks tearfully, "You're ashamed of me?!"  
  
Vegeta yells, Yes, they are! They want me back! Don't you get it?!  
  
Mirai merely rolls his eyes, "No, we just don't want anyone to pick on you."  
  
Bulma says, moving to the door, "I'll call Son-Kun so he can come over."  
  
Edward smiles, "Kakarot's coming over?"  
  
Bulma frowns, "I just said that."  
  
Edward turns away and blushes, "I like Kakarot. He's nice."  
  
Mirai and Bulma watch Edward uneasily. And Vegeta moans, Oh no. Don't tell me.  
  
Edward declares happily, "He's my bestest friend in the whole entire world!"  
  
I was afraid of that.  
  
************************************************************************ End of part two.  
  
Miyanon: Now what could Edward possibly mean by 'like'? Even I don't know! And will Vegeta ever gain the anger to get his body back? And what about Goku?! Tune into the next chapter of "Split Ends!" 


	3. Meet Eddy

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku says into the phone, "Okay, I'll be right over." He hangs up the phone and declares, "I'M GOING OVER TO VEGGIE'S HOUSE!"  
  
ChiChi comes out of the kitchen, drying a dish, "I hope you're not going over there to spar."  
  
Goku shakes is head, "Nuh-uh. Bulma said something really important is up and I can't tell anyone 'cuz it's a secret."  
  
ChiChi gives him a quizzical look, "There isn't ANOTHER evil alien that wants to destroy the world, is there?"  
  
The tall saiyan shrugs, "I dunno maybe." But then he smiles, "I hope there is. Nothing ever happens around here much anymore. I'll see you later ChiChi!"  
  
ChiChi yells, "Wait a minute, Goku!" But he already teleported away. ChiChi growls, I do not know what to do with that man."  
  
Gohan yells from on top of the stairs, "Mom, where did Dad go?"  
  
"Over to Bulma's, and why aren't you studying?!"  
  
Gohan yelps, "Yes Mom! Sorry Mom!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku teleports to Bulma's third story living room and yells, "I'm- ACK!!!" The next thing he knows he's on his back with Edward on top, pinning down his limbs.  
  
Edward smiles, 'Hi Kaka-Chan!"  
  
Goku's eyes widen, "Veggie?!"  
  
Edward says brightly, "Actually I'm Edward. But you can call me Eddy! Cuz you're my beeeest frieeeend."  
  
Vegeta moans, Ohhh...I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
He may not be the brightest of the bunch, but even Goku knows something's wrong. He gulps and says, "Um...Ve-"  
  
"Eddy."  
  
"Rrrrright. Eddy. Could you please get off me?"  
  
Edward copies Goku's famous grin, "Of course. ANYTHING to make you happy."  
  
Our ouji scowls, Now I KNOW I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Edward bounces off and Goku jumps up, backing far, far, far away from Edward. Goku asks timidly, "Um...Ve- Eddy? Why are you acting so icky-mushy all of a sudden?"  
  
Edward says thoughtfully, "I wouldn't call it icky-mushy. I'd say luvvy- duvvy!"  
  
"Well, either way... It's not you! Why are you acting...this way?!"  
  
Edward smiles, "'Cuz I owe my life to you. And I want you to be my bestest buddy ever," edging closer to Goku as he's speaking.  
  
Goku says nervously, "Look, Vegeta."  
  
"Eddy."  
  
"No, Vegeta! I'm honored, but I've saved millions of people. It really wasn't anything special! I may even save someone I don't like."  
  
Edward sniffles, "You don't like me?"  
  
The larger saiyan says quickly, "I do! Don't get me wrong! I like you a lot!"  
  
Edward smiles, yet again, "Awwww...You love me, don't you?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta yelp, "WHAT?!"  
  
Edward hugs Goku and says, "I love you too Kaka-Chan."  
  
Goku shrieks, "Get off me, you psycho!" He kicks Edward away and they both fall to the ground. Goku yells, "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Meanwhile inside, Vegeta is screaming, YOU SICKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY AWAY FROM KAKAROT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!  
  
Apparently not, since Edward starts crawling towards Goku and tries to smoothtalk him, "Come on Kaka-Chan. I only want to be your friend."  
  
Goku crabwalks away, "Look, this is much more attention than I'm used to. So why don't you just STAY AWAY!"  
  
Edward repeats almost robotically, "I only want to be your friend."  
  
Goku soon realizes Edward has cornered him into the wall. Goku says frantically, "Veggie, just stop and think what you're doing! You hate my guts! You want me dead! Or at least you want to beat me into a pulp!"  
  
Edward says sweetly, leaning close to Goku, "I'm not like that Kaka-Chan. I want to be your friend. I want you to be happy."  
  
Goku puts two fingers to his head and says threateningly, "I'll leave right now! And I'll never come back!"  
  
"Don't do that. I want you to be my friend. I want you to stay with me forever." Then he grabs Goku's arm, making it impossible for Goku to teleport without dragging him along.  
  
Just then Mirai happens to pop into the room humming 'Over the Rainbow.' He discovers the two saiyans in the living room with Edward leaning really close to Goku, holding his arm. Needless to say, it is very...suggestive.  
  
Mirai shrieks, "Edward! Son-San! What are you doing?!"  
  
Goku says, "Mirai! Thank Kami you're-"  
  
But Edward quickly cups up his mouth and says, "I was just about to check Kakarot's temperature. He doesn't look at all well. And he's been uttering such nonsense. I think he may be a tad delusional." Goku stares at Edward in horror.  
  
Vegeta says with amazement, I don't believe it. Edward's actually sneaky and manipulative... Kind of like me... Oh Kami, no!  
  
Mirai calms down considerably and goes over to inspect Goku's face, "He's right Son-San. You look awfully pale and sweaty."  
  
Goku points an accusing finger at Edward, "It's his fault! He's freaking me out! I think he's trying to come onto me!"  
  
Mirai frowns, "What?! He wouldn't do that! Edward's too nice. I think you are hallucinating."  
  
Goku yells, "I can't believe you're believing HIM over ME! And what's up with this Edward thing?!"  
  
Mirai says, "Well we did call you over to tell you. But in your present condition it might be too confusing for you."  
  
"I don't have a present condition! I'm not sick! All you have to do is take my temperature! That's what ChiChi always says to check to see if you're sick or not."  
  
Edward smiles, "That is just what I was about to do." Goku's head snaps over to his direction, and he gives Edward a suspicious look. Why would he agree?  
  
Mirai says, "Alright. It seems rational enough. I'll go get the thermometer."  
  
Goku yelps, running after Mirai, "No! Don't leave me with this psychopath!"  
  
Vegeta agrees, Yeah! Don't leave him with this possessed me!  
  
Mirai says, "Jeesh Son-San. It's only the other room." Mirai leaves, and Edward gives Goku a big, warm smile. Goku whimpers and scoots away from him.  
  
Mirai comes back with a mercury thermometer and says, "Here we go. Open up, Son-San." Goku obeys and lets Mirai place it under his tongue to wait for a minute.  
  
But almost immediately Goku starts to feel the thermometer warm up and even begin to burn. Mirai's eyes widen as the mercury level goes higher and higher. "100..150...200...300..." Suddenly the thermometer breaks shattering glass and mercury all over the place.  
  
Goku looks over to Edward smiling and realizes he was using his ki to warm up the thermometer. However Mirai doesn't know and he yelps, "Son-San! Your temperature is through the roof! What are you doing out of bed?! You need rest right now!"  
  
Goku yells, "It was Vegeta! He made the thermometer explode!"  
  
Vegeta grumbles, It wasn't me, moron. Although the idea is very good. I need to make a mental note of that.  
  
Mirai shakes his head sadly, "Poor, poor Son-San. Your illness must really be afflicting you. You need to be quarantined. We can't have you spread whatever you have to anyone else. You can have a spare bedroom and stay here. I'll call your family and tell them you're too sick to move."  
  
"BUT I'M NOT SICK!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku soon finds himself in bed and pouts, "Oh phooey." Bulma comes into the room carrying a plate of cookies. Goku's eyes widen, "Ooh! Cookies!" And he grabs them as soon as Bulma sets them down on the bed stand.  
  
Bulma smiles, "I'd say help yourself, but you already have. I'm sorry I dragged you out of your home. I didn't know you were sick."  
  
Goku says through a full mouth, "I'm not sick."  
  
Bulma sighs, "It's not healthy to be in denial."  
  
"I'm not in denial! I'm not sick!"  
  
"Yes, you are. And anything you say is not going to change my mind."  
  
Goku pleads, "But I'm not sick!"  
  
Suddenly Edward pops into the room, "Hello dear! Hello Kakarot."  
  
Goku shrieks, "NO! GET THAT LUNATIC OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Edward says calmly, "I'm no lunatic, Kakarot. I'm surprised you could say such a silly thing about me. I just came in to take care of you in your sickly state."  
  
Goku growls, "I'm not sick and that's final! And you are INSANE!"  
  
Bulma frowns, "Edward isn't insane. Obsessively clean and nice, yes. But he's sane alright."  
  
Vegeta mutters, Him? Sane? That's a laugh!  
  
Goku yells, "WHAT IS UP WITH THIS EDWARD BUSINESS!"  
  
Bulma says, "I'd tell you, but it would be too confusing for you in your state."  
  
Goku narrows his eyes and growls in a dangerous tone, "I'm not sick."  
  
Edward smiles, "Don't worry dear. I'll take care of Kakarot. Go on now."  
  
Bulma allows herself to be pushed out of the room, "Don't worry Son-Kun. You're in the very best of care."  
  
Goku yells, "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!"  
  
Bulma waves, "Bye Goku. Bye Edward."  
  
Edward gives her a slight push into the hallway, "Bye dear," and locks the door on them. He turns to Goku and smiles sweetly, "Now we're all alone Kaka-Chan. Isn't that nice? Now we can play together."  
  
Vegeta wonders, What the hell does he mean by "play?"  
  
Almost immediately Goku scrambles out of bed and positions himself as far away from Edward as possible, "Keep away from me! The last time ChiChi told me she wanted to play, we ended up getting Goten. And I really don't want to 'play' with you!"  
  
Vegeta and Edward sweatdrop. Edward says, "You have a sick and disturbing mind."  
  
Goku says, "Well I...you were acting like...I thought you were," then he sighs, "nevermind."  
  
Edward says, "Poor Kaka-Chan. Your delusional mind must be confusing your thoughts."  
  
Goku says, "Well maybe...But I still don't want you near me."  
  
"Awww....Kaka-Chan. Don't be scared. I just want to be your friend."  
  
Goku screams, "QUIT SAYING THAT!" Edward takes a step towards him, and Goku shrieks and flies up to the hanging lamp, holding on to it for dear life.  
  
But Edward just flies up next to him and gives him his evilly sweet grin, "You can't get away that easily, my dear Kaka-Chan." Goku's eyes dart across the small room, and they rest on an open window.  
  
He thinks, {Yes! Home free!} He jumps down and out the window ready to fly as far away as he possibly can. He sees the open sky and a smile of pure relief stretches across his face.  
  
But then he feels a sudden jerk and is unable to move forward. He turns and sees Edward at the window holding onto...his tail! Goku moans, "What a time for that to grow back."  
  
Edward says, "You're not going anywhere, Kaka-Chan." He gives Goku's tail a hard yank and Goku feels weak all over and collapses on the side of the building.  
  
The possessed ouji drags Goku back inside and puts him back to bed, "Silly Kaka-Chan. No one can escape me."  
  
Goku asks pitifully, "What do you want from me?"  
  
Edward smiles, "I want you to be my constant companion. I want you to stay with me and never leave leave. I want you to be my best friend...FOREVER!! MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" Lightning flashes behind Edward followed by a clap of thunder.  
  
Vegeta says in awe, I hate to admit it, but even I'm scared of this guy.  
  
Goku tries to crawl away, but Edward still has a firm hold on his tail. Goku glares at Edward, "You can't always have what you want."  
  
Edward shakes his head slowly, "Poor, poor Kaka-Chan. You don't seem to understand. I ALWAYS get what I want." And with that he gives Goku's tail another hard yank.  
  
************************************************************************ End of part three.  
  
Miyanon: Hey guys! Edward is up to evil plans and even Vegeta doesn't know what they are. Meanwhile the both saiyan families are totally ignorant of the tortures that about to be inflicted on their favorite neighborhood superhero. What will happen to Goku? Who will save the day? Will Vegeta ever get his body back? Find out on the next chapter of "Split Ends!" 


	4. They hate methey hate me notthey hate me...

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku watches Edward glumly, still in bed, listening to him read out loud Sense and Sensibility. Goku yawns and thinks, {This has to be the most boring book on the face of the Earth. And Eddy's enjoying it! I have to get out of here before he drives me insane!}  
  
He looks down at his long furry appendage, which by now seems to be connected to Edward's fist. {Dumb tail. You've never caused me anything but trouble.}  
  
Edward notices the other saiyajin's sullen expression and asks, "What's the matter Kaka-Chan, baby?"  
  
Goku says tearfully, "I wanna go home! I don't like it here!"  
  
Edward frowns, "But you've only been here for two hours."  
  
Goku wails, "I miss my family!" Vegeta, still inside of Edward's head, feels something similar to pity for his low-level rival. But, of course, it's nothing to what he's feeling for himself.  
  
However, Edward merely turns back to his book and says in a nonchalant manner, "I suppose it's natural for you to miss them. But I'm not so sure if they feel the same way about you."  
  
Goku blinks, "What?"  
  
Edward continues as if it's no big deal, "In fact I've heard them talking behind your back about how much they hate you, and they'd be perfectly happy if you never showed your face again."  
  
Goku says, obviously flabbergasted, "That's not true. You're lying. They don't hate me! They love me!"  
  
Edward says, looking up at the revolving ceiling fan, "You might think that, I'm sure. But wouldn't they have tried to rescue you by now."  
  
Goku twiddles his fingers, "I guess so..."  
  
Vegeta yells, KAKAROT! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT SICK MIND!  
  
Goku crosses his arms and says indignantly, "But I still don't believe you."  
  
Edward raises an eyebrow, "Really? Well I suppose I can get you some proof..."  
  
Goku frowns, "No way. You'll do something sneaky, like that thermometer bit."  
  
The possessed ouji puts his hand to his chest and pledges, "Kaka-Chan, I swear that all I will do is talk to Bulma to get it for me. I won't even leave this room. You just have to promise me to stay put, okay?"  
  
Goku bites his lip, thinking it over. Finally he says, "Alright. But if I see anything funny, then I'm out of here."  
  
Edward smiles, "Deal." He puts his hand in his pocket and feels for the note he had placed in there earlier, just for this occasion. He unlocks the door and sees Bulma passing by in the hallway, "Psst. Honey dear. I need you to get something for me."  
  
Bulma frowns, "What is it, Edward?"  
  
Edward whispers loudly, "I need you to go and get the 'evidence.'" But he silently slips Bulma the note without Goku noticing.  
  
As Bulma quickly reads the note, her eyes widen, showing trace amounts of fear in them. She says, "Of course, Edward. I'll get it for you."  
  
Edward says, "Thank you, honey. Bye." He closes the door and promptly sits back down in his chair, next to Goku's bed.  
  
Goku asks, "Now what?"  
  
"We wait, Kaka-Chan. We wait."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goten reads Edward's note and asks, "Is Daddy really sick?"  
  
Bulma nods, "I'm afraid so, Goten. Can you get your mother and brother?"  
  
Goten nods and yells into the house, "MOMMY! GOHAN! AUNTIE BULMA'S HERE!"  
  
Bulma winces at his high-pitched voice and thinks, {I could have done that.}  
  
ChiChi and Gohan enter the living room and see Bulma waiting at the front door. ChiChi demands, "Okay, where's Goku?! You called him and he's been missing for hours!"  
  
Gohan hisses, "Mom, please," and turns to Bulma, "really, how is my dad doing?"  
  
Bulma says solemnly, "That's what I came here to talk about. I think you better read this," and hands Gohan the note.  
  
Gohan takes it and reads it out loud, "After careful examination of the patient, I have determined that he has Hyperkenteliosa Quantimus, a rare, highly contagious, saiyajin brain disease that cannot be cured. However, it can be treated, although the chances are unlikely that he'll ever be able to live a normal lifestyle. He is currently experiencing delusions that his family loves him so much that they want to kill him. I believe if his family were to tell them how much they hate him, he'll calm down, further ensuring recovery. It is necessary that they stay far away from the patient in order to make sure that he doesn't know they are lying and so that they don't contract the disease themselves. A video is preferred."  
  
ChiChi stares at the note in disbelief, "What is this?! Some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
Bulma says, "I'm afraid it's not a joke."  
  
Gohan exclaims, "But the note says it's a saiyajin disease! How can the doctor know about saiyajins?!"  
  
ChiChi demands, "It's Vegeta, isn't it?! It's Vegeta, who's playing doctor on my poor Go-Chan! You can't trust that man!"  
  
Bulma growls, slightly ticked off, "I happen to be married to that man. But he's not the doctor, I swear. The doctor is someone much more reliable, and he knows a lot about saiyajins. So why don't you just trust me on this one?"  
  
However the two still seem a little skeptical. Gohan asks, "Have you seen yourself how sick he is?"  
  
Bulma says flatly, "When Mirai measured his temperature, the thermometer popped from sheer heat. And Son-Kun's having delusions about my husband coming onto him."  
  
ChiChi and Gohan stare at her in disbelief. Gohan says, "That is bad."  
  
ChiChi wails, "Oh my poor little Go-Chan!"  
  
Bulma points to her bag and says, "I have the DVD camera right here."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma hands Edward the DVD, "Here you go, Edward. Hope your idea works."  
  
Edward smiles, "I know it will."  
  
Bulma says, "One more thing. How come you're not sick?"  
  
Edward says simply, "I am already immune to the disease. My father was very paranoid to this sort of thing."  
  
Bulma says, "Oh...I see. Well take care of Son-Kun."  
  
Edward nods, "Alright, dear." He closes the door and smiles very evilly, "I'll take VERY good care of Kaka-Chan."  
  
Vegeta growls, You sick mind.  
  
Edward looks over to the sleeping Goku and smiles, {Aww... He looks so cute, when he's asleep!}  
  
Goku whimpers, reaching his hand out, "No, don't leave. I need you. No! Don't go!"  
  
Edward takes Goku's hand and says soothingly, "Don't worry Kaka-Chan, I'll never leave you."  
  
Goku smiles, but then he opens his eyes to see the possessed ouji hanging onto him. He shrieks and falls out of bed. Goku yells angrily, "DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
Edward says in a singsong voice, "Oh Kaka-Chan, look what I have," flashing the DVD in front of his face.  
  
Almost all color leaves Goku's face, "Don't tell me you actually have that."  
  
Edward says solemnly, "I'm sorry, but it's true. All you have to do is look."  
  
Goku eyes the disc suspiciously and his eyes turn over towards the TV. Edward pops in the DVD and sits back to enjoy the show.  
  
**ChiChi is shown standing alone**  
  
Goku waves and smiles, "Hi ChiChi!"  
  
**ChiChi looks down and says, "Goku, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but I hate you. I always have."**  
  
Goku stares at the screen in disbelief, "No, it can't be. Eddy! Stop the tape!"  
  
Edward asks, "But don't you want to see the rest?"  
  
Goku trembles, "There's more?"  
  
**Gohan is the next on the screen.**  
  
Goku moans, "Oh no...not you too."  
  
**Gohan clenches his fists and struggles to say, "Father... I...I...I hate you." He glares up at the camera and growls, "Turn that thing off. I already said what nee-**  
  
Goku says, "This is wrong. This is all wrong. They can't hate me."  
  
**Finally the camera sneaks up behind Goten playing with some blocks. Gohan says, "Goten, what do you have to say to Dad?"**  
  
Goku pleads, "Please don't say you hate me. Please don't say you hate me."  
  
**Goten looks up at the camera with big eyes and asks, "Daddy? When are you going to come home?"**  
  
Goku smiles, "As soon as possible, Goten."  
  
**"Cuz I hope you never come back! I hate you! And I don't ever want to see your face again!" Goten's face disappears, replaced by static.**  
  
Goku stares at the TV in horror, "They hate me...They really hate me..."  
  
Edward says, "I'm sorry I had to be the first one to tell you, Kaka-Chan. But you had to know...The Truth." Another flash of lightning strikes behind Edward for emphasis.  
  
Goku looks down at his hand and says quietly, "I can't believe they hate me... Why didn't they ever tell me..."  
  
Edward says, "Aww...poor baby. You know... I don't hate you. I'll love you forever and ever. Not like those meanies. I'll even let you stay with me."  
  
Vegeta can hardly believe how sneaky and manipulative Edward is, That twisted mind! Even I'm not that bad!  
  
Goku sniffles, "Thank you, Veggie. At least one person still loves me."  
  
Edward says flatly, "It's Eddy."  
  
Goku ignores his remark, "But I don't wanna stay with you. You've been really creeping me out."  
  
Edward says quietly, "I see," and turns away from Goku. Goku can swear he can hear Edward crying.  
  
Goku asks with alarm, "What's the matter?"  
  
Edward sniffles, "Kaka-Chan, how could you? After all I've done for you, you go and backstab me. You're being just as mean as ChiChi was to you!"  
  
Goku pales, "I-I am?"  
  
"Do you want me to hate you too?!"  
  
Goku panics, "No! Not at all! I don't want that! I'll be all alone in this big cruel world!"  
  
Edward demands, "Then say you love me too."  
  
Goku bites his lip and looks around to make sure no one is listening. He leans close to Edward's ear and whispers, "I love you too."  
  
Vegeta burns with embarrassment, Kakarot loves me? Oh Kami, I hope he doesn't mean that.  
  
But Edward smiles, "Aww... That is so sweet! I love you too, Kaka-Chan!"  
  
Goku yelps, "No! Not so loud! It's only as a friend!"  
  
Edward looks up at the larger saiyajin with big sparkly eyes, "Does this mean you'll stay with me forever?"  
  
Goku shifts uncomfortably in bed and says, "Well... I guess so... I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."  
  
Edward hugs Goku tightly, "I'm so excited! We're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
Goku looks up at the ceiling and thinks, {What did I ever do to deserve this?}  
  
************************************************************************ End of part four.  
  
Miyanon: Hey guys! How's Goku ever going to get out of this one? And is Hyperkenteliosa Quantimus a real disease? Don't forget Vegeta. All this coming up on the next chapter of "Split Ends!" 


	5. Catch the cake!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Isn't this such fun?" Edward asks, while brushing Goku's hair, still in Goku's sick room.  
  
Goku says, with a bored expression, "Yes, it's so entertaining to have you fuss with my hair for hours on end."  
  
Edward smiles, completely oblivious to Goku's sarcasm, "Really? I thought so, too." Goku groans, putting his head between his hands. Edward looks at him thoughtfully, with a rather mischievous glint in his eye. Edward magically gets a rather large plate from nowhere and put it on the table in front of the larger saiyajin's face, "Want some cake, Kaka-Chan?"  
  
Goku stares at the huge cake in a hungry enchantment, "Oh my Kami. My dream come true! Triple layered, double malted marble cake with chocolate icing and sprinkles! The king of all delicious deli delights! How did you-"  
  
Edward says proudly, "Made it myself! Want some?"  
  
Goku cheers, "Would I!" quickly reaching for the treat. But Edward quickly swipes it away from his grasp. Goku whimpers, "Hey, I wanted that."  
  
Edward says, "I'll let you have the whole thing..." Goku brightens, "but only if you play with me."  
  
Goku asks, "Play what?" still staring at the plate in the possessed ouji's hands.  
  
Edward squeals, "Tea party!"  
  
Goku does a double-take of the other saiyajin, "Wha-WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta mutters in disgust, A little girl inhabited my body. Wonderful, just great.  
  
Goku says nervously, "B-but, Ve-"  
  
"Eddy."  
  
Goku sweatdrops, "Rrright. Eddy... why don't we do something that we both like? Like sparring?"  
  
Edward gasps, nearly dropping the cake in shock, "How could you suggest something so violent?! Besides, I could never bring myself to hurt you, dearest Kaka-Chan o'mine."  
  
Goku protests, "It's not violent!...that much. And you're not really that strong enough to do any major damage anyway."  
  
Edward's left eye twitches, "...Not strong enough...?"  
  
Goku says, "Well, yes, actually." This time Edward really does drop the cake. Goku shrieks, "ACK!" but quickly saves it, an inch before it hits the ground.  
  
Edward points an accusing finger at Goku's face, tears welling up in his eyes, "Kaka-Chan, how COULD you?! You of all people?! I have lived my whole life listening to strong and weak, or survival and death! I'm sick of it! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" Suddenly Edward falls to his knees and brings his hands to neck, as if he's choking.  
  
Goku looks at him with wide eyes, "Eddy? Eddy! Are you okay?!" Edward looks up at him, and Goku can see that his face has turned back into the face of the ouji he knew for so long.  
  
Vegeta grabs Goku's pant legs and pull him down near his face. Then he whispers in a hoarse, almost crazed voice, "Kakarot, for Kami's sake, help me. Help me!"  
  
Goku's eyes widen, "Veggie?" Vegeta's other hand slowly lifts up and suddenly pulls Goku's tail as hard as he can. Goku screams and drops the cake onto the floor, ruining it. Goku stares at the remnants of his dream cake with wide, tear-filled eyes, "Never even got a chance to taste it...Veggie, how could you?!"  
  
Vegeta smirks and shrugs, "I've always wanted to do that." Then he yells in pain, and his eyes glaze over. Once he stands up again, Goku is once again looking into the face of Edward.  
  
Edward almost immediately starts to freak out. He paces around the room in a frantic rush, "Oh no! Oh no! He almost took control again! How could I be so careless?! Wait, Eddy. Just calm down. Calm down. Calm down! Calm down! CALM DOWN! Okay, I'm not calming down. But I have to!!"  
  
Goku watches Edward with a definite look of confusion on his face, "Where did Veggie go? Aren't you Veggie?"  
  
Edward stops pacing and grabs the larger saiyajin's two arms, "Listen Kaka- Chan. Listen very well. I am not "Veggie." "Veggie" is gone. But I am so much better than "Veggie." "Veggie" wants to hurt you. I want you to be your friend. I want you to be happy. I'm better than him! Can't you understand that?!"  
  
Goku says with wide, frightened eyes, "Uh...no..." scared by the crazed way Edward is acting.  
  
Edward gets down onto his knees and holds Goku's pant legs, pleading desperately, "Please! Please! PLEASE! There has to be something that I can do! Anything!"  
  
Goku says meekly, "Cake...?" Edward whips out an exact replica of the cake Goku had ruined earlier. Goku squeals happily, "Yay!" And pounces onto the cake, stuffing his face with it. He smiles contently, "Ohhh.... confectionery goodness."  
  
Vegeta yells, powering up to ssj2 YOU TRAITOR!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!! DON'T FORGET ME!!!  
  
Edward asks eagerly, "Anything else I can do for you, dearest Kaka-Chan?"  
  
Goku says thoughtfully, still stuffing his face with cake, "Hmmmm....Could you make my family love me again?"  
  
Edward asks nervously, "H-how would you expect me to do that?"  
  
Goku hangs his head sullenly, "Yeah, you're right. You probably have as much power to make them love me as you do to make them hate me."  
  
Edward sighs a breath of relief and whispers, "Good."  
  
The larger saiyajin asks, "What was that?"  
  
Edward yelps, "Nothing!"  
  
Goku rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Well...what else could you do?...Could you bring Veggie back?"  
  
Edward yells, "NO!!!" Then he says to himself in a panic, "No! Calm down! Breathe Eddy! Breath!" He turns to the other saiyajin and says as calmly as possible, massaging his head with his hand, "Please try and think of something else, Kaka-Chan."  
  
Goku thinks, {What would Eddy possibly give me? Privacy? Never. Unlimited supply of goodies? Already has. Freedom?} Goku asks, "Eddy? Will you let me leave this room?"  
  
Edward falters, "W-what?" looking at Goku in surprise.  
  
Goku says, "I've been cooped up in this dinky room for seven hours straight! If I don't get out soon I'll get cabin fever! I'll go crazy! I CAN'T TAKE THE THOUGHT OF IT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
Edward sweatdrops, "Why didn't you say so before?" ".......Well it just occurred to me just now....."  
  
Edward eyes him suspiciously, still not convinced, "But don't you sleep inside ten hours a day, Kaka-Chan?"  
  
Goku says expertly, "I sleep outside. I only stay inside for the minimum amount of time needed to get my basic bodily needs. Eating, using the john, and fulfilling my daily dose of television."  
  
Edward stares at him, "Oookay... Well then how 'bout you and I take a night on the town?"  
  
Goku gives him his big sparkly eyes, "Really?!"  
  
Edward nods, "Yup," blushing hard.  
  
Goku bounces around the room excitedly, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally! Free of this room! Free to wander around endlessly for the rest of my days! Free of this drywall prison!" But suddenly he hears a strange jingle, then a clasping noise.  
  
He looks up at his waving arms to see a big silvery bracelet around his wrist. Noticing a similar bracelet around the smaller saiyajin's wrist, to his horror, he realizes the two of them were connected together.  
  
Goku shrieks, "AAACK! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"  
  
Edward cocks his head and says stupidly, "What do you mean, Kaka-Chan?"  
  
Goku points to the handcuffs, "These! What are these for?!"  
  
Edward giggles, "Silly Kaka-Chan, it's so that we don't get separated." He hugs Goku, "I don't want my precious baby to get lost."  
  
Goku thinks in disgust, {Or you just don't want me to run away. Hmmph, baby indeed.} He demands, "Where's the key, Eddy?"  
  
Edward holds up a tiny little object in his hand, "You mean this?"  
  
Goku says, "Yes, that! Now unlock this thing!" But instead Edward brings the key above his mouth. Goku yelps, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
A sneaky smile crosses Edward's face and he swallows the key whole. He sighs with satisfaction, "Ah...the sweet taste of success."  
  
Goku yells, "You IDIOT!!! Now how are we suppose to get out of this?!!" Edward cocks his head and looks at Goku with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
Goku suddenly comes to a horrible realization, {I don't believe it... Me n' Veggie's roles have completely switched. I'm being the grumpy one like Veggie is, and Eddy's being the idiot! Is it true that I was always this annoying?!}  
  
He shakes his head and says calmly, trying to revert to his old self, "I'll forgive you this time for this "mistake," but I'm not going to wait for you to digest that key. I want out now." He starts pulling at the cuffs, but to his amazement and his horror, the metal stretched in his hands. Edward watches Goku's attempts, stifling his giggling.  
  
Goku demands, "What the heck are these things made of?!"  
  
Edward giggles, "Liquid metal. It's Bulma's latest invention. Made out of the hardest alloys of metal, but also engineered with the properties of rubber. And that makes it indestructible...even to a saiyajin...."  
  
All color leaves Goku's face and he says meekly, "Even to a saiyajin...?"  
  
Edward chirps, "Yup!"  
  
Goku grabs Edward's shirt and screams in his face, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!! NOW WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER FOREVER!!!"  
  
Completely unfazed by Goku's assault, Edward smiles and hugs him, "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Goku has a sudden vision of him and Edward as old crones, still stuck together by the handcuffs and arguing who gets the last piece of cheese. Goku yells, "NO! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"  
  
Goku pushes Edward away and turns ssj3 and pulls the chain as hard as he can, trying to snap it. Edward watches Goku strain himself and says calmly, "You know you won't be able to break that. But if you really want out, you'll just have to wait for the key to go through my digestive track. It's only ten hours."  
  
Goku finally gives up and growls, "ONLY ten hours huh?"  
  
Edward smiles, "Well, you can go outside now. And I can take you on a tour of the city! Won't that be fun?"  
  
Goku says flatly, "I don't want to go out anymore." He thinks, {I don't want to be seen with this lunatic! Everyone'll think we're a couple!}  
  
Edward giggles, "Silly Kaka-Chan. Don't you remember your cabin fever? It'll be good for you to go out." Then he starts pulling Goku towards the door.  
  
Goku whines, "But I don't wanna..." But he is powerless against the smaller saiyajin's will.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mirai and Trunks look over Bulma's shoulder, curiously watching her concoct some sort of potion in her lab. Bulma carefully takes an eyedropper filled with green liquid and holds it over a beaker of pink liquid.  
  
Mirai asks, "Mom? Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
Bulma says offhandedly, "Of course it is. Please hand me the nitroglycerin, will you?"  
  
Mirai sweatdrops, but Trunks complies with her request. Trunks says, "Here Mom," showing her a bottle.  
  
Bulma says, "Thank you dear. Add a little to the beaker will you?"  
  
Mirai asks, "You think he can handle the stuff?"  
  
Trunks glares at him, and unknowingly pours the whole bottle into the pink goop. He realizes it too late and says, "Oops. Sorry."  
  
Bulma says calmly, "It's okay, Trunks. It'll just be a bit more reactant, that's all."  
  
Mirai yelps, "A little more reactant?! He just poured a whole stupid bottle of NITROGLYCERIN into the beaker!"  
  
Bulma yells, "Mirai! Would ya shut it?! I'm trying to concentrate!" Bulma narrows her eyes and drops one drop of green liquid into the beaker. It suddenly makes a huge BOOM! and a mini-mushroom cloud ascends from the beaker in the shape of a skull. Both Trunks' gulp. Mirai glares at Trunks, who smiles cheesily and shrugs.  
  
The potion turns a sickly yellow, and Bulma hold it up, saying cheerfully, "It's done!"  
  
Trunks says skeptically, "That's suppose to turn that lunatic back into Dad?"  
  
Mirai mutters, "You were all for it before." Then he sighs, "Mom, what is it, exactly?"  
  
Bulma says, "Well, it's an old formula I found in your great-great-great- great-great uncle's old science books. It changes the drinker's personality to the total opposite of what it really is."  
  
Trunks scratches his head, "I guess it would work."  
  
Bulma snaps, "Of course it will!" She sighs, "It's a good thing Goku showed up, even if he is sick. We'd never be able to make this potion, if Goku didn't take up all of Edward's attention."  
  
Mirai folds his arms and says, "I just really hope that Son-San is sick. What if what he's saying about Edward is true?"  
  
They all look at each other and say simultaneously, "He's sick."  
  
Trunks asks eagerly, "So who are we going test it on?"  
  
Bulma rubs her chin thoughtfully, "Well, he has to be really predictable. And his personality has to be to the extreme."  
  
Both Mirai and Trunks smile, "Piccolo."  
  
************************************************************************ End of part five.  
  
Miyanon: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so long. I moved to Indonesia! Kinky, huh! I didn't have my computer so that's why I couldn't update. *hugs the computer* I missed my little darling so much! Well anyway, I'm back! I'd like to thank Chuquita for the semi-annoying, semi-flattering e- mails that she sent me while I couldn't update. And I'd like to thank Galexz for sending even more annoying e-mails. And Leah for the rational ones. 


	6. Return of the prince! Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Edward takes in a big breath of air and looks around at the neon lit city below him, "Isn't this great, Kaka-Chan? Look at all the lights! It looks like the stars are on the ground!"  
  
Goku sighs, fingering the handcuffs that still connected the two saiyajins together, "That's nice, Eddy. Now can we go back to Capsule Corps? I've heard enough wise cracks about us being "such a cute couple!" Blech!"  
  
Edward says, "But I wanna do something fun!"  
  
Goku yelps, "But we just maxed out half your credit cards at the arcades, the restaurants, and the theme park! What more do you want to do?!"  
  
Edward points down towards the slums of the city, "I wanna see what that place is like!"  
  
Vegeta mutters, Well, at least it's safer than staying with Edward alone.  
  
Goku says, hesitantly, "Well..."  
  
Edward cheers, "Yay! Let's go!" He starts flying towards the ground at full speed, but lands daintily on the sidewalk, while Goku plows into the pavement.  
  
Goku moans, "Owww...."  
  
Edward asks, "Kaka-Chan, are you alright?"  
  
The larger saiyajin glares up at him, "Next time, tell me before you start flying at full speed towards the ground like that."  
  
Edward says meekly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
  
A voice from behind them says, "Awww... What a cute couple of saps. I wish I had a camera right about now."  
  
Goku stands up, and they look to see a gang of punks leaning on the wall of an alley near them. Goku frowns at them and starts pulling Edward away, "Come one, Eddy. Let's get to a nicer part of town. There's only trash here."  
  
The boss of the gang, a man with a leather vest and a pink mohawk, starts walking towards them and demands, "Who're you callin' trash?!" His gang begins to surround the two saiyajins. Edward looks around in fear and clings even closer to the taller saiyajin.  
  
Goku declares, "I know about people like you. My wi-...My ex-wife told me that your kind lives to hurt people."  
  
The boss smirks, "Well, to each his own. Isn't that right boys?" The gang hoots and cheers at his remark.  
  
Edward freaks out and squeezes Goku's right arm, "Kaka-Chan! I'm scared!"  
  
Vegeta watches in anger at the cowardly way Edward is acting, and his blood begins to boil.  
  
The boss says mockingly, "What's a matter baby? Don't you like us? Or maybe you're just weak."  
  
Edward's eyes flash, "Weak? You called me WEAK?!" He turns ssj2 and yells, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!" He charges at the gang around him and starts beating the hooha out of them. Goku merely stands there, wondering whether this is Eddy or not.  
  
Then the mob surrounds the two saiyajins again, trying to intimidate them by numbers. Vegeta glares at them and powers up, blowing all the punks away.  
  
The fight is over, and the few people who can still walk, scurry away like rats, leaving their comrades lying on the ground.  
  
Vegeta turns to Goku and says expectantly, "Well?"  
  
Goku asks stupidly, "What?"  
  
"GET ME MADDER BEFORE EDDY TAKES CONTROL OF ME AGAIN, YOU BAKA!"  
  
Goku smiles, finally getting it, "I think you're doing fine on your own...Veggie-Chan."  
  
Vegeta orders, "Call me that more, Kakarot!"  
  
Goku cocks his head, "Why? Do you like it?"  
  
"No... I HATE IT! THAT'S THE POINT!"  
  
Goku says sweetly, "Nah, I think you like it! Isn't that right, Veggie- Chan?"  
  
Vegeta stomps his foot, "I DON'T LIKE IT! I'M NOT A CHAN TYPE OF PERSON! I'M AN OUJI TYPE OF PERSON! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!"  
  
Goku smiles, "Yeah, the one that needs a nice, big HUG!"  
  
Vegeta frantically waves his arms in front of him, "No! No! NO! No more intimate touching!" But Goku ignores him and hugs him anyway. Vegeta turns a deep shade of red.  
  
Goku asks, "Did I get you mad enough?"  
  
The smaller saiyajin whispers, "Kakarot... Get off now, before I kill you."  
  
Goku chirps happily, "Okay!" He lets go, letting Vegeta drop to the ground.  
  
Vegeta yelps, "Oof! Kakarot! Why I outta-"  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"NO!! Although you have given me a sufficient amount of anger to hold out for at least a few hours."  
  
Goku frowns, "What the heck are you talking about? Who was that Eddy anyway?"  
  
Vegeta sighs, "This'll take a while."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma, Mirai, and Trunks look from the bushes, waiting for Piccolo to show up... and walk right into their trap...  
  
Trunks, "Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
Bulma yells, "Of course it is! I have this perfectly planned out! Once he reads the letter that I sent to him, he'll come here and after a long wait, he'll get thirsty. Then noticing the potion we labeled as lemonade, he'll drink it all up. Then we'll see if the potion really does work or not! Piccolo should be arriving any minute now."  
  
Two hours later. Bulma says, "...Any minute now..."  
  
Mirai and Trunks glare at her. Mirai demands, "Exactly what did you put on that letter?!"  
  
Bulma says, "I think it went something like... "Dearest Mr. Piccolo. I'm your greatest secret admirer and it would be my dream to go out on a date with you. Please meet me at the Yasashi Mountain area at 9 o'clock on May the 14th."  
  
The two boys stare at her in disbelief. Mirai says meekly, "Mom, there may be a couple "little" problems with that."  
  
Bulma demands, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Trunks growls, "First, Piccolo has no secret admirers and he knows it. Second, Piccolo doesn't have a gender, so why would he want to go out on a date with anyone? And third, this is April, Mother. You sent him an invitation for a month from now!"  
  
Mirai groans, "I hate to say it, but I think you're losing your touch."  
  
Bulma glowers at both of them, "Well, if you're so smart then why don't you think of a plan to get him over here?!"  
  
Mirai and Trunks look at each other, and Mirai quickly says, "Maybe you should write another letter, Mom."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku says, "So basically you stole Eddy's body from him?"  
  
Vegeta says defensively, "It's not stealing! It's...uh...survival of the fittest!"  
  
Goku frowns, "And you've never managed to get rid of Eddy, even after all these years?"  
  
Vegeta sulks, turning away from him to look down at the city below them, "It's not like I haven't tried." His mind flashes back to all the exorcism classes he took, the psychiatric sessions, and the plain old banging on the head trick, shouting DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
Goku lies down onto the roof of the building and asks, "Why didn't you just wish Eddy away, then?"  
  
Vegeta slowly turns towards the younger saiyajin and demands, "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
Goku says, "Why didn't you just wish-"  
  
Vegeta snaps, "I heard you! It's not like I'm deaf!" But then he thinks, {Wish him away? So simple...and yet so brilliant! Why had I been wasting all my time to wish for immortality when I could have gotten rid of that fool once and for all?! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!}  
  
The ouji points to the sky victoriously and declares, "Yes! I am such a genius!"  
  
Goku sweatdrops, "I don't quite follow."  
  
But Vegeta jerks on the handcuffs and says happily, "Come on, Kakarot! Let's go get those dragonballs!"  
  
Goku says warningly, "Don't get too happy, Veggie-Chan. The dragonballs won't be ready until tomorrow, and meanwhile, we're stuck together."  
  
Vegeta mutters, "Oh yes, I had forgotten about that."  
  
Goku asks, "So what are we going to do until then?"  
  
Vegeta points his finger at Goku, "You, Kakarot, are going to stay with me until we get of that cursed "Eddy." I need someone to keep me mad."  
  
The younger saiyajin flashes his big, sparkly eyes at the ouji and smiles, "You need me?! Oh, Veggie-Chan, that's so sweet of you!" giving Vegeta, yet another, warm hug.  
  
Vegeta turns red from embarrassment and anger, but then gives Goku a thumbs up, "Good work, Kakarot. Keep it up."  
  
************************************************************************ End of part six  
  
Miyanon: Yay! Veggie's back! Can he stay mad long enough to wish Eddy away? Of course, but that wouldn't make a good ending now would it? Find out what happens in the next chapter of Split Ends! 


	7. Curse of the jekyl

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma says, settling back into the bush with Mirai and Trunks, "Alright. NOW Piccolo should be here any minute now."  
  
Trunks says, "Mom, you shouldn't say that. I think you cursed us the last time."  
  
Mirai asks, "Out of curiosity, Mom. Did you use the same context of the previous letter?"  
  
Bulma folds her arms and says, "Of course I did. You can't underestimate the power of secret admirers."  
  
Trunks yells, "Mom! Are you NUTS?! Piccolo's never going to-  
  
Mirai hisses, "Quiet! I can feel Piccolo's ki!" They all hide in the shadows, seeing his silhouette up in the sky.  
  
Piccolo looks around and thinks, {That's strange. I don't see anyone here.} He lands in the middle of the meadow and sighs, adjusting the bow tie of his snazzy purple and lime green tux. {Gotta look my best.}  
  
Mirai, Trunks and Bulma stare at him in disbelief. Trunks hisses, "I thought he was suppose to be predictable!"  
  
Mirai snaps, "Trunks! His hearing!"  
  
Too late. Piccolo demands, "Hey! Who's out there! I heard you! Is it you who wrote me that letter?!"  
  
Mirai winces and says in a fake falsetto voice, "Yes, it's me."  
  
Piccolo sighs a breath of relief, "Good, I thought somebody played a gag on me. Why don't you come out?"  
  
Mirai eyes dart to the other two, who just shrug. Then he continues in his fake voice, "Uh... I'm just changing into something nice to wear... to...uh... match that unique outfit of yours." Trunks suppresses a snicker.  
  
Mirai jams him in the ribs with his elbow and says, "Well, Mr. Piccolo, meanwhile why don't you have the nice "lemonade" I made_just_for you. It's over on the rock near you."  
  
Piccolo looks down at the rock to see a bottle filled with some dangerous looking yellow gunk. He frowns, "But I only drink water."  
  
Mirai says sweetly, "But it's so refreshingly good for you."  
  
Piccolo says, "I'm sure it is, but I only drink-  
  
Mirai yells, "JUST DRINK IT, DAMMIT!"  
  
Piccolo yelps, "Yes ma'am!" and takes up the bottle, quickly gulping it down. He looks at the bottle in surprise, "Wow, this stuff isn't half bad." He finishes the rest of it, and gives a loud satisfying belch.  
  
Mirai jumps up from the bushes and yells, "I thought something was suppose to happen!"  
  
Piccolo yells, "You! What are you doing here?! Don't tell me you were behind this!"  
  
Bulma and Trunks both come out and say, "We were too."  
  
Piccolo groans, "I can't believe I came out here because of a stupid prank letter you sent me!"  
  
Bulma says quickly, "Piccolo, it wasn't just a gag! We swear! We were doing this for a good cause!"  
  
Trunks snickers, "By the way, nice suit."  
  
Piccolo yells, "I'M GOING TO KILL YO-" But he suddenly groans and clutches at his stomach.  
  
Bulma says triumphantly, "Ha! I told you it would work!"  
  
Mirai's eyes widen, "Mom, I wouldn't speak so soon. Look," he says, pointing to Piccolo. Right before their very eyes Piccolo shrinks in his clothes and his whole body changes. When it is done, Piccolo just lies there on the ground.  
  
Bulma cautiously walks over to him and pokes him. He still doesn't move. Then she carefully turns him over and screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Mirai and Trunks' eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when they see a little pink girl in front of them. Trunks says slowly, "Oh my god..."  
  
Mirai yells at Bulma, "MOM! WAS IT SUPPOSE TO TURN OUT LIKE THAT?!!!"  
  
Bulma stares at the girl, completely shaken up, "I thought it was only the personality. Apparently not..."  
  
Piccolo stirs and gets up, yawning and stretching. She looks up at all three and smiles, "Hi peoples! Do I know you?"  
  
All three stare at her as if she was something out of a freak show. Which is probably where she belongs. Trunks turns the other two around and demands, his voice mildly shaking, "Mom, exactly who was this great-great- great-whatever uncle that you got this formula from?"  
  
Bulma says thoughtfully, "I don't quite recall it, but I think it was something like Jecker or Jyle or..."  
  
Trunks asks, "Jekyl?"  
  
Bulma says brightly, "Oh right! That's it!"  
  
The two boys stare at her, completely and utterly stunned. Mirai's hands shake as he controls them from killing off his own mother.  
  
Trunks says, trying to stay calm, "Mom, I think we need to get him an antidote. Before he changes back and decides to kill us!!!"  
  
Bulma frowns, "I think that's a good idea. Let's take her back to the lab first." They turn to Piccolo to see that she's gone. All their eyes widen and they see Piccolo scampering off.  
  
Mirai yells, "Hey!!! Pi- Girl! Whatever your name is! Come back here!!!"  
  
Piccolo giggles, "Gotta catch me first!"  
  
Trunks groans and says, "I'll get her," and starts jogging after her.  
  
Mirai and Bulma stand alone, silently. Then Mirai asks, "Mom, have you ever heard of Mr. Hyde?"  
  
Meanwhile... Trunks catches up with Piccolo and finds her in the middle of a field, frolicking among the flowers. It looks like something out of a sappy love movie. Piccolo waves, "Hi Mr. Grapehead! Wanna frolic wid me?" She grins, "I just love frolicking." She clasps her hands together and sighs happily, "I love flowers, too. They're so romantic."  
  
Trunks sweatdrops. Then he says, "Look, Piccolo, you need to come with me, so we can get you back to normal."  
  
Piccolo pouts, "But I like it here."  
  
Trunks yells, "No! You have to come with me!" and grabs her hand.  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo clutches at her stomach and starts to change shape again, to Trunks' horror. Piccolo turns back into his nameckian self and snaps his eyes open. He slowly turns to see Trunks clutching his hand.  
  
Trunks smiles sheepishly and says, "Hi Piccolo. How's the weather?" silently backing away.  
  
Piccolo yells, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Trunks screams, "AAAAHHH!!!" and starts running for his life.  
  
Piccolo flies after him, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The two saiyajins walk back into Capsule Corps. and go into the living room, looking for the others. Vegeta cups his mouth and yells, "Bulma! Mirai! Trunks! It's me! Vegeta! I'm back!" No one answers.  
  
Vegeta frowns, "Strange. Where did they go?"  
  
Goku spies a paper on the table stand and picks it up, "Hey Veggie. There's a note here for Eddy."  
  
The ouji quickly snatches it away, "Give me that!" Then he starts reading it outloud, "Dear Edward, hmmph, Edward. We just went out to do some field test studies. We'll be back late. Today, I feel like having lobster. Mirai wants sushi, and Trunks wants pizza. We'll expect supper ready when we get home. Meanwhile have fun with Son-Kun. Bulma and the boys."  
  
Vegeta sneers, "Have fun she says. Hmmph!" But then he suddenly pales and turns to Goku, "Kakarot. I don't know how to cook."  
  
Goku merely shrugs, "Well then don't cook. They'll understand. You_are_Vegeta after all."  
  
Vegeta shivers and scrunches up the paper in his hand, nervously, "No, Kakarot. They won't understand. Whenever Bulma goes on field studies, she is a complete idiot. She may be smart, but she hell isn't practical. She'll come back here, tired, frustrated, in the worst mood you'll ever see in your life, and she WILL be expecting food whether I'm that fool Edward or not. And Mirai and Trunks, they'll be just as frustrated with their mother's stupidity. Also expecting food. Do you have any idea what they'll do to me if I don't get them what they want?!"  
  
Goku frowns, "Uh...no."  
  
Vegeta growls, "God, the last time onna went onto a field test study, she made me sleep on the couch for a month!" He shivers, "Brrr... the horror. And that was only for not saying hello!"  
  
Goku snickers, "Boy, Veggie-Chan, you're really in it deep."  
  
Vegeta yells, enraged, "So are you, Kakarot! Don't forget you're still connected to me!"  
  
All color leaves the younger saiyajin's face, but then he smiles evilly, "Not if I cut you open and get that key out," reaching for the ouji.  
  
Vegeta clutches at his stomach protectively and yells, "DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DOCTOR ON ME!!!"  
  
Goku laughs, "I was just kidding! Besides I have a solution to the problem!"  
  
Vegeta says flatly, "What?"  
  
Goku says proudly, "You just happen to be talking to a chef extraordinaire."  
  
Vegeta looks around them and asks, "Really? Where? I don't see anyone?"  
  
Goku frowns, "I meant me," feeling slightly put off.  
  
"I know you meant you. However, I also know that you can't cook."  
  
Goku pouts, "I can to!"  
  
Vegeta growls, "Don't talk rubbish. I'm going to order out," pulling Goku towards the phone.  
  
Goku whines, "But Veggie..."  
  
Vegeta yells, "Don't you 'But Veggie' me!" then he pales, "Oh Kami. I sounded just like the onna."  
  
Goku smiles mischievously, "I think you'd make a great oujo."  
  
"WHAT?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"  
  
Goku asks, "How much did I add?"  
  
"About an hour's worth."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma and the Trunks' trump into Capsule Corps. in the foulest mood they've ever been in. Mirai yells, "I can't believe you let Piccolo get away!"  
  
Trunks yells back, "What are you talking about?! We were all running from him! If I let him get away, then it's your fault, too!"  
  
Bulma snaps, "Will you two just stop bickering?!" She yells into the interior of the house, "Edward! Where are you?!"  
  
Vegeta hears them come in and runs out of the kitchen, dragging Goku along, but then slamming the door in his face. Vegeta says quickly, "Look Bulma, I- "  
  
Bulma demands, narrowing her eyes dangerously, "Did you read the note?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
Trunks scowls, "So where's the food Edward? You stole our dad's body, so the least you could do is get a stupid meal ready for us!"  
  
Vegeta snarls, "Why you little-"  
  
Just then Goku pops out of the kitchen with a pouty expression on his face, "Jeez, you didn't have to slam the door. You bonked my nose. Oh and by the way Mr. Pizza man said he'd be here in 15 minutes." He looks around at the three and smiles, "Hey guys! How are you doing?"  
  
All three brighten up, seeing Goku up. Bulma hugs Goku and smiles, "Son- Kun! You're okay!"  
  
Mirai says, "Boy, you had us really worried there."  
  
Trunks chirps, "We thought you were going to die or something!"  
  
Goku chuckles uneasily, "He he. Really! H-how...nice." Vegeta stares at his family in disbelief as they pour all their attention onto his rival instead of him. Goku asks, frowning, "Why the heck did you guys leave me that psychopath?! He kept on raving about being my 'friend' forever! Do you have any idea how creepy that is?! He was talking like I was his possession or something! I'm even in these handcuffs now because of Edward!"  
  
Mirai whispers to Bulma, "Mom, do you think that he's still a tad delusional?"  
  
Vegeta says, "I can verify that all of Kakarot's statements are true," trying to get some attention.  
  
All three stare at him. Mirai says incredulously, "And_you're_admitting this?!"  
  
Vegeta nods, "I'm-"  
  
Suddenly Bulma slaps him, "How could you?! You liar! You said you'd take care of Son-Kun! Not harass him!" Vegeta looks at Bulma, too stunned to speak.  
  
Goku smiles nervously, "Uh guys?"  
  
Mirai demands, poking a finger at Vegeta's chest, "What kind of sick person are you?! Son-San," he says turning to Goku, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."  
  
Goku sweatdrops, "But-"  
  
Trunks yells, "I've put up with you long enough Edward! But this is the last straw! Now give us back our dad!"  
  
Vegeta clenches his fists and yells furiously, "YOU BAKA'S!!! I AM VEGETA!!!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widen, "What?!"  
  
They all turn to Goku, and he shrugs, "I was trying to tell you."  
  
Trunks' eyes widen excitedly and he smiles, "Dad!" and glomps onto the ouji. Vegeta glares at him, but then smirks and ruffles his son's hair.  
  
Bulma says, teary-eyed, "Oh Vegeta," and embraces him as well.  
  
Mirai also smiles, "It's good to have you back, Dad. We missed you."  
  
Vegeta says, "I missed me, too."  
  
Goku watches the happy scene and says nervously, "Uh... Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta snaps, irritated, "Kakarot! Can't you see you're ruining a good moment?!" His voice is choked up. He figures it's from the happiness of the moment.  
  
Goku twiddles his fingers and says meekly, "Yeah, I know. It's probably a once in a lifetime thing, but you can't be happy. Remember?" Vegeta's eyes widen and he swears, quickly shrugging everyone off of him.  
  
Bulma demands, "Vegeta! What was that for?! What is Goku talking about?!"  
  
Vegeta growls, "No... Stay away... I need to be alone with... Kakarot..." He realizes Goku was right and that's why it's becoming much harder to talk. He thinks angrily, {No! I should have known it! I'm cursed, dammit!}  
  
Mirai asks in a worried tone, "Father, what's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta thinks, {They care about me...Damn!} "Listen you... you have to say... bad... things... about me..." Goku nods and starts striving for insults he hadn't said already.  
  
But Trunks says, confused, "But, Dad? Why would we say anything bad?"  
  
Goku yells, waving his hands about, "No! Trunks! Don't!"  
  
Trunks snaps, "Keep out of this! Dad, you're the best dad in the whole world."  
  
Vegeta screams, clutching at his head and falls to his knees. He hisses in a hoarse voice, "You...betrayed me...Trunks..." Trunks stares at him with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
Goku yells, "No, NO!! Veggie! Stay with us! I...I hate your guts! You're a meanie and you smell bad!"  
  
Vegeta looks up at him and smirks, "It's too late....Kakarot...." and he falls onto the floor.  
  
Bulma shrieks, "Oh my god!!! What happened to him?!!"  
  
Goku yells, "You made him too happy! Eddy's trying to take over his body again!" Then he starts shaking Vegeta, "Come on, Veggie. Wake up. Wake up! Don't leave me with Eddy again!"  
  
Bulma says weakly, covering her face with her hand, "No...Vegeta..."  
  
Trunks whispers, backing away, "It's my fault. I made him go over the edge. Dad's right, I am a traitor!"  
  
Goku tries smacking the ouji's head, this way and that, "Come on. Get up!" Finally the smaller saiyajin opens his eyes. Goku yells excitedly, "Yay! You're back! You're back!" and he glomps onto him. But then all color leaves Goku's face as he comes to the cold realization that he's being hugged back.  
  
Edward smiles sweetly, "Yes, Kaka-Chan. I am back. And this time I'm staying for good."  
  
Mirai yells, "NO! Stay away from Son-San, you freak!" quickly pulling them apart.  
  
Edward sighs melodramatically, "So you've found out my secret, have you?" Then he smiles, "That's okay. I have another one up my sleeve."  
  
Pure instinct commands Goku to look away. Just as he does, Edward pulls out a medallion on a chain out of his tank top and flashes it into the others' eyes. Once Goku thinks it's safe, he opens his eyes to see Bulma, Mirai and Trunks standing in rigid positions with blank expressions on their faces. Goku's eyes widen and he goes over to inspect them, by waving his hand in front of their eyes. Nothing. Not even a blink. They just stand there like statues.  
  
Goku turns back to Eddy and demands, "What did you do to them?!" But he freezes when he sees Edward holding the same medallion to his face.  
  
Edward answers, "I merely made them my total slaves. This wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't told them our little secret... Now tell me why I shouldn't do the same to you," he hisses, "traitor..."  
  
Goku says quickly, "Me? I wasn't betraying you, honest! In fact I just said to wish you away with the dragonballs so that Veggie, I mean, Vegeta, wouldn't get suspicious when I gather the dragonballs to wish HIM away." He smiles nervously, "I never really liked him much. He's such a meanie."  
  
Vegeta yells from his cage inside Edward's mind, KAKAROT!!! YOU TWO- TIMING, LOW-LEVEL SCUM!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!  
  
However, Edward still isn't convinced, "You were acting awfully friendly with him."  
  
Goku cocks his head and says stupidly, "Huh?"  
  
Edward growls, "Don't act like you don't know! It's always Veggie-Chan this or Veggie-Chan that! You pour all your attention onto him! You don't care about me! You've never given me anything! No buddy hugs, no Eddy-Chans! What about me?! What about my needs?!"  
  
Goku stares at him to see a small droplet of water run down the possessed ouji's cheek, "Whoa. Are you crying?"  
  
Edward sniffles, "I need a hug." Goku bites his lips and looks at him hesitantly, but then gives him a hug. Edward's pout slowly turns into a content smile, "Ahhh...so warm and cozy..." He licks his lips, "Delicious."  
  
Goku quickly pulls away. But then he says, "I'm sorry. I'll try and make up for all the mean stuff I did to you. How about I help you get the dragonballs to wish Vegeta away?"  
  
Edward smiles innocently and chirps, "Okay!"  
  
Goku feels a pang of guilt, seeing how happy Edward is, but he pushes it aside. He gives Edward a strained smiles and says, "We'll start the hunt tomorrow...Eddy-Chan."  
  
************************************************************************ End of part seven.  
  
Miyanon:Egads! What will ever happen to Vegeta? And will the Briefs family ever get out of their zombie states? And not to mention Piccolo! What is the outcome of this story going to be? Is everything going to be alright? Who knows!....Actually, I do since I already prewrote this.....Anyway. Tune into the next and last chapter of split ends! 


	8. To wish upon a dragon

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
(A/N) This takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga. Bura is not born yet, and Trunks and Goten are eight and seven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"KAKA-CHAN! KAKA-CHAN! WAKE UP!"  
  
Goku groggily opens his eyes sees Edward hovering over him, face-to-face. He shrieks and promptly falls out of the bed.  
  
Edward smiles, "Good. You're up. Now let's go for those dragonballs!"  
  
Goku thinks, {Darn! I haven't thought of a plan to save Veggie yet!} "How about we have breakfast first?"  
  
Edward says energetically, "That's a good idea! We can't forget the most important meal of the day, now can we? I'll call the bellboy!" He flips up a panel on the wall and pushes a red button.  
  
Goku looks at Edward in confusion, "Bellboy? You don't have a bell-" but he freezes when he sees a small boy in uniform walk into the room. Goku yelps, "Trunks?! You made Trunks a bellboy?!"  
  
Edward says defensively, "Well, you didn't think I would make them my slaves and use them for nothing did you?" He turns to Trunks and says, "Have the maid bring up breakfast. We'll have it in bed."  
  
Trunks nods and scurries out of the room. Almost immediately Bulma comes into the room, wearing a french maid costume, pushing a large food cart. Goku yells, "How could you do this to her?! You've been with her for years! Okay, maybe not you... Your body's been with her for years! And she's my best friend!"  
  
Edward shrugs, "She was going to keep us apart. They all were. You don't want that, now do you?"  
  
Goku lies, "No..."  
  
Edward pats the mattress next to him and says, "Now come back to bed."  
  
Goku stares at him blankly, "Huh?"  
  
The possessed ouji giggles, "Silly, Kaka-Chan. You can't have breakfast in bed, without_being_in bed. Isn't that right?"  
  
Goku's lower lip trembles, and he reluctantly clambers back into the queen sized bed with Edward. He asks, "Do I really have to stay in the same bed with you?"  
  
Edward smiles smugly, "You know we can't have it otherwise," jerking on the handcuffs. Then he says dreamily, hugging Goku, "Besides, you make such a nice, soft pillow." Goku stares at Edward and slowly pulls Edward off of him and scoots away from him.  
  
Vegeta watches Bulma serving the two breakfast, frustrated by the fact he can't do anything to help her.  
  
Goku pleads, "Edw- Eddy-Chan, can't you_please_turn everyone back to normal?"  
  
Edward sips some tea and says, "No."  
  
Goku gives his biggest, sparkliest, puppy eyes ever and says, "Pretty please, Eddy-Chan?" Edward stops and slowly turns to look at Goku. Goku pleads, "Oh greatest little buddy in the whole wide world, couldn't you pretty please with sugar on top do this for lil ol' me?"  
  
Edward's face breaks out into a huge grin, which he suppresses quickly and says, "Well... I suppose I could. Just because you're my special buddy that will spend several hours with me after we wish Veggie, playing tea party." Goku sweatdrops. "But they'd try and keep us apart."  
  
Goku asks, "What is I told them I would voluntarily stay with you?"  
  
Edward says, "I have a better idea," Goku doesn't like the look in his eye, "how about we use that second wish to wish that you would stay with me forever?"  
  
Goku stares at him in horror, {Oh no! I can't do that!...I can't be so selfish! If it'll help Bulma, Mirai and Trunks then I will do it. I have to agree.} Goku fakes a smile, "That sounds like a great idea."  
  
Edward cheers and hugs Goku's arm, "Oh, Kaka-Chan. You make me so happy." Again the guilt. They quickly finish breakfast, then Edward smiles, "Now we can get rid of these handcuffs. BUTLER! KEY!" Mirai is the next one. He comes into the room carrying a little silver key on a red velvet pillow.  
  
Goku moans mentally, {Not him, too.} He glares at Edward, {How could you do this to them, you freak?!} Edward takes the key and unlocks the silver bracelets. Goku cheers, "Yay! I'm free!....Free to be chained to Eddy-Chan forever..."  
  
Edward says, "Yeah! Cool! Now let's go get those dragonballs!"  
  
Goku points to the three slaves, "What about them?"  
  
Edward says dismissively, "I'll free them when we're dragonball hunting. Just in case."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Edward yells, "I found the last dragonball!"  
  
Goku says nervously, "Really? Good. Just great." He racks his brain still trying to think of a plan, but time, it seems, has run out.  
  
Edward puts the four star ball along with all the others in the desolate prairie and then watches them glow, "Oooh... so pretty..." Then he turns to Goku and asks, "Now what?"  
  
Goku asks, "Don't you know?"  
  
Edward frowns, "Well...not really..."  
  
Vegeta watches the taller saiyajin with apprehension, wondering what he is going to do.  
  
Goku looks at him with a neutral face and says, "You have to hop around on one foot acting like a monkey and saying "Chicken" fifty times."  
  
Vegeta yells, WHAT?!  
  
Edward cocks his head, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Goku nods, "I'm positive."  
  
Edward smiles, "Well, it sounds silly. But it could be fun," and he starts following Goku's instructions to the exact detail. "Chicken, chicken, chicken..."  
  
Vegeta screams, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS KAKAROT! I SWEAR I WILL!  
  
Goku just watches him in silence. He would be laughing, but the situation is too bleak. Finally, Edward stops and pants slightly, "Okay, that's done. Now what?"  
  
Goku feels tempted to give him another ridiculous chore, but he knows Vegeta's probably mad at him enough as it is. "Well now I say, I SUMMON THEE O' DRAGON TO COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!!!"  
  
The sky darkens and a ray of light in the shape of a dragon escapes the dragonballs. Eddy huddles closer to Goku, frightened by the humungous size. The light stops glowing, giving form to a green scaly dragon. Shenlong.  
  
Shenlong says in a big authority voice, "Mortals, state your wish and I will-" That's when he notices who his summoners are. Shenlong yells, "NO! Not you two again! Why can't it ever be anyone else?! Why do I always have to waste my power on you foolish saiyajins?!"  
  
Goku asks, "You're going to grant our wishes, right?"  
  
Shenlong says sullenly, "I have to."  
  
Goku turns to Edward and asks, "Do you want to make the wishes?" seeing Eddy cowering in fear next to him.  
  
Eddy says, "Just let me ask him one little question first." Goku bites his lip and nods. Edward yells up at the dragon, "Mr. Eternal Dragon, sir?"  
  
Shenlong snaps, "What is it, mortal?"  
  
"How come you have antlers?"  
  
Goku and the dragon fall over anime style. Shenlong booms, "THESE AREN'T ANTLERS! THEY'RE HORNS!!!"  
  
Edward says meekly, "But they look like antlers."  
  
The great dragon crosses his arms and says indignantly, "They're horns. Dangerous, deadly and uh.... extra dangerous dragon horns." But then he adds, "But if you must know, my great uncle was a stag."  
  
Goku whispers to Edward, "Hey, what's a stag?"  
  
Eddy whispers back, "I think it's a horse."  
  
Vegeta and Shenlong groan at the same time, "Bakas."  
  
Shenlong yells, "MAKE YOUR WISHES ALREADY!"  
  
Eddy shrieks and runs behind Goku to hide, "Kaka-Chan, I'm scared."  
  
Goku pities the little possessed ouji and hugs him, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Eddy-Chan. I'm here."  
  
Vegeta screams, KAKAROT!!! STOP IT AT ONCE!!! YOU'RE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!!!  
  
Edward smiles up at him. Again the guilt. Only increased tenfold. Goku moans mentally, {I can't wish Eddy away. He's just as much a person as Veggie is! But I can't wish Veggie away either!}  
  
Edward asks, "Are you going to make the wish, Kaka-Chan?"  
  
Goku says, "Uh...I...I wish..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miyanon: Should I be evil or shouldn't I? *thinks* Hmmm....... Oh what the hey!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku says, "Uh...I...I wish... I wish the seas were made of soda pop!"  
  
Edward and Vegeta both yell, "WHAT?!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes flash and he says, "Your wish has been granted."  
  
Edward yells, "You traitor! How could you?! You were suppose to wish Eddy away!"  
  
Goku twiddles his thumbs nervously, "I...I..."  
  
Shenlong demands, "Now that you've made me create a world crisis, what is your second wish?"  
  
Edward yelps, "Of course! The second wish! I forgot all about that! You better not stop me, Kaka-Chan!" He turns to Shenlong and yells, "I wish-"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Goku pounces onto Edward, shoving him to the ground and cups up his mouth. Eddy stares at him in horror. Goku yells, "I can't let you wish him away! I love my little Veggie-Chan! And he loves me! in his own little weird way"  
  
Meanwhile a hollow wind passes by Vegeta, in his cage of Edward's mind. He stares at Goku blankly and asks, Um... Why was I not told this?  
  
Goku continues, "But anyway, he's too good a sparring partner to lose, so I won't let you wish him into non-existence!"  
  
Edward stares at Goku, but then a menacing scowl takes over his face, and he wrenches himself free from Goku's grip and backs away from him. He hisses, "How could you? How could you do this to me?! I hate you..."  
  
Goku says, "What?"  
  
Edward yells, "Didn't you hear me?! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" Suddenly he clutches at his head and falls to his knees.  
  
Vegeta gets up and hollers triumphantly, "MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! I'm free! Free, I tell you! FREE! I'm in a cage no more! I'm...back?" Vegeta yells at himself, "You! What are you still doing here?!"  
  
Edward yells, "I'm not giving up without a fight! I wish-" Vegeta cups up his mouth before Edward can say anymore. His other hand, seemingly controlled by Eddy, pries away his hand from his mouth.  
  
Vegeta quickly yells, "Kakarot! Hurry! Make the wish!"  
  
Goku says, "Uh...okay."  
  
Eddy yells, "No! Kaka-Chan! Help me! Please help me!" tears welling up his eyes. Vegeta swipes them away before more comes.  
  
Goku whimpers, "But I..."  
  
Vegeta growls, "Kakarot! Don't listen to him! Remember what he did to you!"  
  
Edward wails pitifully, "I don't wanna DIE!"  
  
Goku puts his hands to his head and moans, "I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!"  
  
"Kakarot!" "Kaka-Chan!" "Kakarot!" "Kaka-Chan!" "Kakarot!" "Kaka-Chan!" "KakaROT!" "Kaka-CHAN!" "KAKAROT!" "KAKA-CHAN!" "KAKAROT!" "KAKA-CHAN!"  
  
Goku yells, "NO! STOP IT! STOP YELLING!"  
  
Shenlong demands, "What is your wish?!"  
  
Goku looks up at the dragon and says calmly, "I wish that Eddy and Veggie can both have the bodies that they want!"  
  
Vegeta and Edward both say, "What the..." before their body gives off a flash of light, then separates into two. They both fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Shenlong says, "Your wish has been granted." Goku's face slowly turns into one big grin. "Amazingly it wasn't a stupid one. Now I take my leave." Shenlong disappears and the balls fly off into the distance.  
  
Goku waves, "See ya next year!" Then he runs over to Vegeta and slaps him awake, "Veggie! Wake up!" Vegeta groans and opens his eyes. Goku asks, "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Vegeta growls, "I'm fine, now get off me," slapping the younger saiyajin's hand away, then he sits up.  
  
Goku smiles, "Man, I was afraid I was gonna lose you there."  
  
Vegeta blushes lightly, "Really? You were worried for me?"  
  
Goku chirps, "Yeah. Bulma would've killed me is I let anything happen to you."  
  
Vegeta yelps, "GAH!" and falls over anime style. Laying on his back, the ouji growls, "Kakarot, remind me to hurt you very badly when I get up."  
  
Goku salutes him, "Will do, Veggie." Then he hears a weak moan from behind him. Goku yelps, "I forgot all about Eddy!" He turns over to him and cocks his head, looking at Edward's back, frowning, "Funny. Eddy looks a little different."  
  
Vegeta scowls, "Turn him over and see how he's changed, " his curiosity getting the better of him as well.  
  
Goku turns Eddy over into his arms and gasps, "Oh my god..."  
  
Vegeta yelps, "Holy cosmos! That's him?!"  
  
Goku pales, "Veggie... Eddy's a girl..." Not only that, but the most beautiful girl that he's ever seen in his life. 5'9" Long legs. Auburn hair. A willowy frame.  
  
Vegeta rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Now that_would_explain all the strange behavior, now wouldn't it?" He notices the way that Goku is ogling at her. He gives the larger saiyajin a worried glance, then gently reaches over to Edward, gently shaking her awake.  
  
She opens her eyes, allowing Goku to see them for the first time. They're the most beautiful shade of green he's ever seen in his life. Edward asks, "Kaka-Chan, is that you?" Goku nods his head stupidly. Then Eddy notices that her voice sounds different, "Oh my god."  
  
She jumps up and looks at herself, "Oh my GAWD! I can't believe this!"  
  
Vegeta smirks, "What's the matter? Don't you like it?"  
  
Eddy twirls around on the spot, "Are you kidding?! I love this! This is the body I've always wished for!" Then she notices Vegeta sitting on the ground. She points to him and stutters, "Y-y-you! You're over there! I'm over here! We're separated!"  
  
Vegeta says, "Yes, thank god."  
  
Eddy cheers, "Yay!" and starts skipping around, singing, "Happy day o' happy day!" She stops and kneels next to Goku and says, "You've made my dreams come true. Thank you so much, Kaka-Chan!" Goku blushes, but for some reason can't seem to speak past the lump in his throat.  
  
Eddy says through tear-filled eyes, "You've made me so... so happy!" And she sobs and glomps onto Goku. The poor saiyajin nearly explodes with redness and his mind drifts off into his own little fantasy world.  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Eddy cries into Goku's arms, sniffling, "I love you so much, Kaka-Chan. But now I know our love wasn't meant to be."  
  
Vegeta whips out a bag of popcorn and starts munching on it.  
  
Eddy continues, "You love Vegeta more than you love me. I can't live a life like that. We must go our separate ways before we hurt each other even more." She starts to bawl, "Do you understand? Do you understand why I have to go?!"  
  
Goku giggles, "Tee hee..." totally oblivious to what the heck's going on.  
  
Eddy wipes away her tears, "I have to go now, Kaka-Chan."  
  
"Tee hee...."  
  
Vegeta sniffles, and blinks away tears from his eyes, "I always hate the good-bye parts of the show."  
  
Eddy whispers, hugging Goku tighter, "Good-bye, Kaka-Chan. I'll never forget you." Then she leans over and kisses him. That's when Goku blacks out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku hears a faint voice in the darkness calling, "Kakarot! Kakarot!! Wake up! KAKAROT!!!" Then the pain comes, bringing Goku back into reality.  
  
Goku snaps open his eyes and yelps, "OW! What the... What hurts?!" He looks up from the ground and sees Vegeta leaning over him. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta sighs a breath of relief, "Thank Kami, you're awake. I thought you were dead or something."  
  
Goku sits up and asks, "What happened? Where's Eddy?"  
  
Vegeta leans back, sitting up, and says, "Oh, it. It left about two hours ago."  
  
"She LEFT?! Why?!"  
  
Vegeta growls, "Well while you were in la-la land, it said it couldn't stay, and it left."  
  
Goku demands, "Is that all she said?!"  
  
The ouji frowns in thought, "Well, she did say more. A bunch of mush and stuff like that. But I don't have a good memory for soap operas."  
  
Goku sweatdrops, "What soap opera."  
  
Vegeta quickly turns away, "Nevermind that, Kakarot."  
  
The larger saiyajin frowns and him, but he shrugs it off. Then he rubs his sore face and asks, "How come my head hurts so much?"  
  
Vegeta snaps, "Well maybe that's because I've been smacking you silly for the last HOUR AND A HALF!"  
  
Goku gives him big sparkly eyes, "You were worried about me?"  
  
Vegeta blushes, "No, I just... I just didn't want to lose a sparring partner."  
  
Goku bites his lip and sniffles, "Nobody loves me..."  
  
Vegeta blinks, "Huh?"  
  
"Nobody loves me!!! You don't love me! Eddy doesn't love me! Even my family doesn't love me!!!"  
  
Vegeta sweatdrops, "Kakarot, you are the most loved person on the planet. That's something I could never compete with you with. I'm not even sure I want to."  
  
Goku yells, "Well, tell that to Goten!"  
  
"You idiot, they really do 'ick' love you. That evil being just tricked them into saying that hate stuff."  
  
Goku's eyes widen and he says in an excited squeak, "They still wuv me?"  
  
Vegeta sighs, "Yes, they do."  
  
Goku jumps up and cheers, "Yay! Let's go Veggie! I haven't seen them for so long!" totally forgetting about Eddy.  
  
The smaller saiyajin grumbles, "It's only been twenty four hours," but he gets up as well. The two saiyajins stand next to each other for the first time after the wish, and they stare at each other in shock.  
  
Goku whispers, "Veggie, you're... you're..."  
  
Vegeta yells, "Holy cosmos! I'm tall! I'm just as tall as you!"  
  
Goku frowns, "....Maybe I shrank."  
  
Vegeta falls over anime style. He gets back up and yells, "No, you baka! Don't you see?! This is a result of the wish! I've always wanted to be tall! Which means..." He cuts a hole at the back of his pants, from which a long, furry appendage pops out. The ouji cheers, "Yay! My tail's back! And look at these muscles I have!" He starts flexing and admiring his physique, while Goku just sweatdrops.  
  
Vegeta says arrogantly, "Well, Kakarot, what do you think of my new body?"  
  
Goku says nervously, "Um...Well... I think it's kind of creepy."  
  
Vegeta blanches, "What?!"  
  
"It looks like my body, only with your head instead of mine."  
  
Vegeta says nervously, "Y-you think so?"  
  
Goku folds his arms and nods, "Uh huh. Most definitely. The similarity is uncanny."  
  
The formerly small ouji yells, "Well who asked you?!" feeling enraged and embarrassed.  
  
"You did."  
  
Vegeta growls, "Never mind it!" Then he turns back to his excited state, "Well let's get going! I can't wait to show Bulma my new body!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next week, Vegeta is sitting in front of the TV, glumly watching the news and trying to drown his sorrows in ice-cream sundaes and such.  
  
**More on the soda-pop sea breakout. Scientists are still trying to figure out how the water has turned into our formerly favorite carbonated beverage. Meanwhile, all over the world, people cannot cook their meals, wash their clothes-**  
  
Vegeta turns off the TV and growls, "Bakas. I don't care about their petty problems. I'm missing Hamtaro for goodness sake!"  
  
Suddenly Goku teleports into the living room, "Hi Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta in a forced happy voice, "Hello Kakarot! How are you?"  
  
Goku answers, not getting the sarcasm at all, "I'm great! Although my family doesn't seem to believe me when I tell them you were possessed and made up that fact that I was sick and-"  
  
Vegeta snaps, "I was being sarcastic, fool! I don't care about your life!"  
  
Goku asks, "Jeez, Vedge. What's gotten into you?"  
  
Vegeta glares at him, "Kakarot, take a look at me. What do you see different?"  
  
Goku squints and says, "Um... You're wearing jeans?"  
  
The ouji screams, "YOU BAKA! I'M ONLY THREE AND A HALF FEET TALL!!!" He stands up from the couch, showing that he is less than half of Goku's height and seems to be the age of five. But then Vegeta soon regrets this action.  
  
Goku's eyes widen excitedly and he squeals, "Oh Kami!! You're so kawaii!!" He picks up Vegeta and starts squeezing him to death, "I swear I could hug you forever n' ever!"  
  
Vegeta starts turning blue from lack of oxygen and whispers, "Ka..karot...can't..breath..."  
  
Goku says, "Oh, sorry," and plops him down onto the couch. "So what happened?"  
  
Vegeta growls, "The onna freaked when she saw me when I came back here and insisted that I go through her_untested_shrinking ray. Now let's just say I'm stuck like this until she gets the stupid machine working properly."  
  
Goku sits down next to his friend and says, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you look cute as a kid."  
  
Vegeta says flatly, "No, Kakarot. That doesn't make me feel any better. AND DON'T SIT NEXT TO ME! I feel small enough as it is."  
  
Goku frowns and moves to an easy chair. The two regard each other in silence, but then Goku's eyes drift around the coffee table and rest on three buckets of ice cream. Vegeta looks up at him and sighs, "Go ahead, you big baka."  
  
Goku smiles, "Yay!" And grabs the buckets and a spoon, proceeding to stuff his face.  
  
Meanwhile down in the lab, Bulma flips through a huge textbook rereading the shrink ray's theory and manual. Suddenly she looks up from the book and says, "I have the strangest feeling we forgot something....PICCOLO!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eddy looks down at the little pink girl by her side and says, "So your name's Piccolo, huh?"  
  
Piccolo smiles and nods, "Uh huh!"  
  
Eddy pats the top of her head and says, "You're such a sweet girl. How about I get you an ice-cream cone!"  
  
Piccolo cheers, "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream! You're so cool, Ms. Eddy!"  
  
************************************************************************ The End.  
  
Miyanon: Finally! This is the first story that I've ever finished. Congrads to me! Hope you guys liked it. I'm running out of ideas, so I'm willing to let listen to ideas through the review section. The only condition is that you can't just pop up an idea without reviewing my story. I don't like being a tool for people to make their ideas work. Anyway, I'm also working on a comedy about Goku being turned into a woman and the effects it has on Vegeta. It also has special appearances of Goku and Vegeta's fathers. I haven't thought of a name for it though. And there's always my first story, Incidences of Madness. So with that said, I hope you all lead happy and successful lives. Ja ne! 


End file.
